The embodiments herein relate generally to lawn care tools, and more particularly, to a lawn care tool to easily and safely collect leaves and debris for containment.
Every autumn, leaf raking and collection can be a back-breaking chore that is difficult and time consuming for owners of properties both large and small. Elderly people or people with decreased strength especially have a hard time with this task. Conventional tools for collecting leaves include rakes. However, the wind frequently blows the leaves off and out of a rake. Moreover, once leaves are raked into a pile, the individual still has to find a way to contain and dispose of the leaves.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that allows for quick and efficient collection of a large amount of leaves or other debris by a single person.